To move a cargo in the vertical direction and move the suspended cargo along a rail laid on the ceiling side, a rope hoist is generally used. The rope hoist includes a rope drum around which a wire rope is to be wound, and the rope drum is rotated by a drum motor. The rope hoist also includes a trolley mechanism so as to move the cargo along the rail. The trolley mechanism includes a wheel in contact with a flange of the rail and includes a traversing motor that applies driving force to the wheel.
An example of the rope hoist includes, for example, the one disclosed in PTL 1.